


Король-лошадник

by moonlight_capriole



Category: D (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vampire Saga (D), forced mating with animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_capriole/pseuds/moonlight_capriole
Summary: "Погубил мою кобылу - послужи вместо нее!"





	Король-лошадник

**Author's Note:**

> "А ебись оно конем," - подумал зажранный реалом автор.  
> "А ебись," - с готовностью отозвался любимый персонаж.  
> Не знаю, есть ли в других языках аналог этого замечательного выражения, но, так как королевство Шварцшильдов - некое условно-европейское государство, будем считать, что есть.

В раздевалке для высшего офицерского состава царило напряженное молчание. Здесь, перед лицом самого короля, собрались конюхи, берейторы и прочие, а также пара случайно оказавшихся здесь всадников. Офицеры встали у окна, опасаясь, как бы король не обратил на них внимание – незаметно уйти уже не выйдет; работники конюшни сбились в кучу под пристальным тяжелым взглядом, не смея молвить хоть слово.  
Еще раз оглядев испуганных вампиров и эфемеров, Драйцен откинул челку с правого глаза и спросил:  
— Еще раз: кому вчера передали лошадь после работы? Кто задавал ей корм?

Страх конюшенных людей можно было понять: одна из любимых лошадей Его Величества пала от колик. Статную, грациозную ахалтекинскую кобылу ему подарил союзник с солнечного юга; ее шкура необычного оттенка переливалась на свету, точно золото, а благодаря мягким аллюрам с нее не хотелось спешиваться. Король в ней души не чаял, точно в родной дочери, и, как мог, завоевывал расположение темпераментной кобылы. Он кормил ее с рук отборной морковью, не гнушался своими руками крючковать копыта, лично руководил заездкой и выверял ее диету дотошнее, чем придворное меню. Горячая лошадь охотно принимала заботу Драйцена и отвечала чутким повиновением под верхом. Можно представить его гнев и отчаяние, когда кобыла пала. Затеяв расследование по горячим следам, король собрал всех в ближайшем подходящем помещении, и не намерен был отпускать, пока не докопается до истины.

Противостоять властному, пламенному взгляду было невозможно, и конюхи живо сдали своего товарища, вытолкнув его вперед. Тот попытался оправдаться, однако король его оправданий не принял, и твердо был намерен жестоко наказать. Оставался вопрос, какое именно наказание назначить.  
— Казнить нельзя, помиловать тем более нельзя, — вполголоса размышлял Драйцен, расхаживая взад-вперед мимо большого, на полстены, зеркала.  
— Высечь? Прогнать сквозь строй? — подсказывали ему.  
Рассеянно качая головой, король замер перед зеркалом, прикрыв глаза рукой, и глухо выругался:  
— Да ебись он конём…  
— Прикажете понять буквально, Ваше Величество?  
Полуоборотень Люк, его верный дворецкий-телохранитель, с лукавым прищуром глядел на короля, услужливо склонив голову. Драйцен с заинтересованным видом взглянул на него в зеркало, пользуясь неспособностью в нем отражаться. А ведь его уверяли, что кобыла станет хорошей маткой, и он рассчитывал получить от нее таких же чудесных жеребят. Что ж, раз жеребят он не дождется, какая разница? Обернувшись к Люку, он произнес:  
— Я в который раз убеждаюсь, что не зря взял тебя на службу. А ты, — он повернулся к дрожащему конюху, — раз уж погубил мою кобылу, послужишь вместо нее!  
Слуги облегченно вздохнули: король нашел способ выместить свой гнев. Офицеры понимающе хмыкнули: среди них были вампиры, которые еще помнили Цвёльфа, отца Драйцена – подобная жестокая расправа над нарушителем образцового порядка королевской конюшни была совершенно в духе династии королей-лошадников.  
Конюха схватили и поволокли на ближайшее открытое место – наказание должно было происходить публично. Кто-то побежал искать кобылу в охоте, кто-то – за жеребцом-производителем.  
— Но как, Ваше Величество? — спрашивал кто-то из берейторов, следуя по пятам за королем, — разве это возможно?  
— Вот и мне интересно. Вы уж постарайтесь, — иронично усмехнулся Драйцен, показывая клыки.  
Обвиняемого связали случной шлеей, совсем как настоящую кобылу, и водрузили повыше для удобства жеребца. Коня уже привели, и огромный рыжий жеребец с проточиной на морде, прекрасно понимая, что от него потребуется, обводил присутствующих умными глазами, перебирая ногами в ожидании кобылы. Король не без интереса наблюдал за приготовлениями и трепал коня по холке, как вдруг краем глаза заметил черно-красное платье между строениями. Вот только женщин здесь не хватало!  
Проскользнув среди собравшихся зрителей, он явился перед Карбункул как раз тогда, когда она вышла к месту действия, и, загородив ей вид, поинтересовался, что здесь делает командующий Алой Розы. Карбункул пробормотала, что искала его и заблудилась. Неудивительно, усмехнулся Драйцен и, настаивая, что ей не стоит смотреть, буквально втолкнул ее в подвернувшуюся дверь, за которой оказался амуничник.  
Стены полутемного, довольно тесного помещения были заняты кронштейнами для сёдел и крючками. Сёдла располагались в два уровня, за исключением окна, по бокам которого была только пара кронштейнов на уровне пояса. Мутное стекло и пыльная полупрозрачная шторка не давали заглянуть в амуничник снаружи, однако почти не мешали смотреть изнутри; чем и пользовался Драйцен. Карбункул, принюхиваясь к запахам масла и кожи, разглядывала разноцветные вальтрапы, лоснящиеся сёдла, сплетенные ремешки уздечек и прочие приспособления, большую часть которых она бы и назвать не смогла. Король весьма фривольно обнимал ее за талию, беззастенчиво щупая пониже спины, однако ее это совсем не смущало.  
Тем временем наказанного конюха раздели и натерли слизью кобылы. Жеребец, почуяв запах, словно обезумел и заржал, вырываясь и вставая на дыбы – пара вампиров с трудом его удерживала. Собравшиеся зрители опасливо отпрянули, но плотное кольцо не разомкнули. Скривившись в гримасе флемена и вновь обнажив клыки, Драйцен обнял Карбункул сзади, наклонился к ее уху и заговорил, нарушая молчание:  
— Хотел бы и я быть с тобой таким же страстным, как конь со своей кобылицей…  
— Что же тебе мешает? — шепнула она.  
— Ты права, ничего…  
Он задрал ее юбку и резко вошел – Карбункул едва успела схватиться за пустой кронштейн. Драйцен с мрачным удовлетворением с силой насаживал ее на себя, наблюдая, как за окном конь атакует человека. Чувствуя, что кульминация близко, он покосился вниз и спросил, не слишком ли груб, на что Карбункул, застенчиво засмеялась и охотнее подалась ему навстречу.  
— А-а, разошелся, наконец-то, — пробормотала она и сильнее вцепилась в стальные прутья. — Продолжай, пожалуйста! Сломай мною этот гребаный кронштейн, если хочешь!  
Драйцен рассмеялся низким, довольным смехом.  
— Тебе бы мыло в рот за такие слова, дорогая. Но я тебя просто укушу.  
Он подхватил ее под грудь, притянул к себе и вцепился клыками в основание шеи. Карбункул сдавленно вскрикнула – она и не знала, что это может быть так приятно. Ее оргазмы всегда были яркими, но о таком она читала только в книгах – искры перед помутившимся взором, подкосившиеся ноги… Драйцен зажал ей рот второй рукой, и она могла лишь сдавленно стонать, прислонившись к нему и полностью отдавшись в его власть. Наконец он оставил ее в покое, а Карбункул вновь оперлась на кронштейн, переводя дыхание.  
— Я понимаю, ты бережешь меня, — заговорила она, — но я видела, как спариваются лошади. И знаю, что кобыла после случки может ударить. Или… тоже укусить.  
Она распрямилась, как пружина, схватила Драйцена за подбородок, прижала к стене напротив, между сёдлами, и присосалась к его губам, возвращая себе выпитую кровь. Карбункул запустила руку под юбку, ублажая себя, и прижалась грудью к Драйцену; тот ответил на поцелуй и вновь укусил ее, давая их крови смешаться.  
Стук в дверь нарушил их уединение, и кто-то из слуг окликнул короля.  
— Чего тебе? — неохотно ответил тот.  
— Закончили, Ваше Величество! Помирает конюх! Что прикажете делать дальше?  
— Что-что… Коня на место, этого придурка откачать вампирской кровью и на каторгу. Я ж не чудовище вроде Владыки Тьмы, — вполголоса добавил он, вновь отдаваясь ласкам Карбункул.  
"Воистину милостив! Да здравствует король!" — донеслось снаружи.  
Когда они вышли из амуничника, народ уже разошелся, и конюшня вернулась к обычной жизни. Подданные почтительно кланялись и расступались при встрече – суровое наказание впечатлило всех. Драйцен же несколько примирился с утратой лошади и, прихватив морковку, в приподнятом настроении отправился к коням. Рыжий славно потрудился, его непременно нужно угостить…


End file.
